


Creepypasta One-Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Dear Arceus help me, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oh look a collection of One Shots, Pls don't request anything with Slender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots. This is why most Creepypastas are less scary.<br/>Except Hello.jpg. That picture is creepy af.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creepypasta One-Shots

Whatever CP you want me to do a one-shot of, I'll do it! (Except Slenderman)  
They can be smuts, regular romantic with no sexy time, X Readers, X Other Pasta, but nothing too illegal eue *Steven Universe bad joke face*  
Don't request something illegal... pls. XD

If you ask nicely, I'll do an OC x Pasta/ Reader for you. I'll just need to know what they look like and their personality. (A picture would be best)

So go on in that comment box and request stuff!


End file.
